The glass of water
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: The glass of water-'idea from secret life of the american teenager'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rory is just finishing up breast feeding her and Logan newborn son Nicholas when Rory pick's up her cell and call's Logan who is in the livingroom playing his new x-box 360 and is listening to his ipod when his cell vibrate's so he take's his headphone's out and answer's it.

''Ace?'' he says

''Logan are you near the kitchen could you please bring me a glass of water?'' she asks him in a raspy voice

''yea sure Ace you ok?'' he asks her

''no not really I'm just really tired and I think I'm coming down with a cold my throat is just really sore.'' she tell's him

''ok I'l be right there.'' he tell's her

''thank you.'' she says and hang's u pand wait's for him.

Logan turn's his game off and get's up and get's her a glass of water and bring's it tothier bedroom and hand's it t oher

''here ya go Ace.'' he says

''thank's.'' she says and take's a sip

''how ya doing Ace?'' he asks her

''fine could you please take him and go lay him down in his crib please?'' she asks him

''yea sure Ace.'' he tell's her and pick's the baby up and carries him to the nursery and lay's him down for the night and goes back into the bedroom and crawl's into the bed next to Rory.

''how ya doing sweetie?'' he asks her

''ugh I'm just really tired giving birth and having an infant is hard.'' she says in an exhausted tone.

''shh sleep Ace sleep.'' he tell's her

''okay g-night Logan I love you.'' she kisses him

''g-night Ace.'' he says and kisses her back

Rory lay's down with her back facing him.

Logan rub's her back for a litle while and watches her sleeping form before leaning over and kissing her cheek then turn's his light off and goes to sleep with her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Rory is dead asleep after being up all night with her son and Logan wakes up and smiles seeing her sleeping form and gently kisses her cheek and get's up slowly not to wake her and gets showered,dressed, and ready for work and leave's her a note that he left for work and grab's what he need's for work and leaves the apartment.

In Stars Hollow Lorelai walk's into the diner in her strechy jeans, bunny ranch teeshirt, and black leather jacket with her hair all cute and curly.

''Hey'' she says to Luke

''hey coffee?'' he asks her

''yes and to go please.'' she tell's him

''so why are you up so early?'' he asks her while pouring her her coffee in a cup to go.

''I am driving to Manhatten this morning to see,help, and check up on Rory and the baby.'' she tell's him

''oh how are they doing?'' Luke asks her

''I don't know actucally I havn't really talked to her since they have broughten the baby home I've just been so busy over at the Inn getting everything ready for the Spring Fligh Festival once again.'' she tell's him

''oh it's that crazy time of year again for that crazy festival.'' he says

''Luke I can't believe what I am hearing The Spring Fligh Festival is not a crazy festival it's festive and fun and Sokie is going all out even bigger this year with more crazier carnival food and games and it;s going to be huge!'' Lorelai tell's him

''it is crazy its nothing but giant bale's of Hay stacked up against my diner!'' he tell's her

''oh well arn't you pant's today dude you have a major tude!'' she tell's him

''I am not and I do not have a tude!'' he tell's her

''okay well I should really get going to Rory's.'' she tell's him

''okay tell Rory I said Hi.'' he tell's her

'' I will.'' Lorelai tell's him and pick's up her coffee and leave's the diner. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Lorelai get's to Rory's she knock's on the door.

''it's open!'' Rory yell's from the bedroom

Lorelai let's herself in and goes to the bedroom

''hey sweetie how ya doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''hey Mom ugh well I'm doing ok.'' Rory tell's her

''really because you don't look or sound you are you sick?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I think I just have a little cold.'' Rory tell's her

''how is he doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' she tell's her and stroke's the baby's cheek while he is feeding again.

''so how many times did he wake you up last night?'' she asks Rory

''oh I don't know like 4-5 maybe.'' Rory tell's her

''um Mom would you get me a glass of water please?'' Rory asks her

''yea sure hun.'' Lorelai tell's her and get's up and goes to the kitchen and get's Rory a glass of water and bring's it back to the bedroom and puts it on the nightstand next to Rory.

''thank's.'' Rory says

''so how is Luke?'' Rory asks her

''oh he's good and he misses you.'' she tell's her

''oh well I'll be home soon.'' Rory tell's her

''awe I love being a grandma he is such a cutie pie he's a keeper you did good.'' Lorelai tell's her

''awe thank's Mom and yea I think I did and I know he really is.'' Rory says and smiles and look's down at her son. 


End file.
